


Rushing Headfirst into Dangerous Situations

by cmk418



Category: Life
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Tidwell and Dani have words (read: kinky SEXYTIMES) with Charlie about that whole go in a car with bad guys thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rushing Headfirst into Dangerous Situations

Reese hasn’t said anything since Charlie slipped into the car beside her. She hasn’t let him go either, something that he’s grateful for and leery of at the same time. Reese isn’t a hugger.

Of course, he doesn’t save her life every day so maybe he should cut her some slack and let it be.

“Right up here,” she tells Bodner and Charlie realizes that they’ve been driving toward Tidwell’s apartment. She’s been gone for a while, she’s entitled.

Still, he wishes that those arms could stay around him a little while longer. She’s pulled away slightly, looking up at the building. Charlie sees a silhouette in one of the windows, but whether it’s Tidwell or not, he couldn’t say.

Bodner pulls the car to a stop in front of the building. Dani says “thanks” and opens the door. She stands next to the car, holding the door open, letting her gaze run over Charlie. “Crews, you coming?”

The surprise lights Charlie’s eyes just long enough for Bodner to glimpse it in the rear-view before the smile that he’s come to associate with Detective Crews takes over.

“I expect you to fix my garage,” Bodner says.

“Count on it,” Charlie replies, before stepping out of the car onto the sidewalk. He gives Bodner a slight wave and watches the car pull away before turning back to Reese.

“I don’t want to intrude on anything.”

Reese takes his hand and curls her fingers into his. She buzzes the intercom for Tidwell’s apartment and a few seconds later, they’re inside and heading up the elevator to Tidwell’s floor.

“Reese,” he begins.

“Don’t tell me this makes you nervous,” she teases.

“Not nervous. A little uncomfortable maybe, but not nervous. I don’t get nervous. Edgy, yes. Anxious, occasionally, but ner-“

“Crews.” The warning tone is back in Dani’s voice and Crews couldn’t be happier.

The elevator doors open and Dani practically races down the hall, pulling Charlie toward the open door of Tidwell’s apartment. She’s still holding Charlie’s hand, when Tidwell catches her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately.

“Hi, babe,” Tidwell says as he breaks the kiss. He keeps an arm around Dani, steering her toward the couch.

“Captain,” says Crews because he can’t see Dani really liking that nickname.

“Hey, Crews. You look like shit.”

“I feel like shit.”

“Have a seat on the couch,” Tidwell instructs and Dani lets go of his hand. “We’ll be back in a minute.”

Charlie sits down, looking around at the various items in the room. There’s a screen print of New York on one wall, a nice-sized television, and a coffee table covered with various sports magazines on top of it. He ignores the occasional thumps coming from the other room and the whispered conversation that takes place in between them.

A throat clears. Tidwell has returned. He’s got a glass of orange juice in his hand. “I’d offer you a beer, but Dani…”

Charlie nods in understanding. “Juice is good. Did Reese go to bed?”

“Nah, she’ll be back in a minute. She was telling me what you did for her back there. Unbelievable.” Tidwell took a seat on the couch next to Charlie.

“Not really. It was just a little thing I learned in prison. Thwack,” he said, moving his hand in slow-motion toward Tidwell’s throat.

“He didn’t mean _that_ , Crews.” Dani came back into the room. She was wearing one of Tidwell’s shirts and…

Crews’ brain seemed to short circuit as he spied the purple panties that he’d come to associate with his partner. And his fantasies of his partner. Of course, in those fantasies, she was wearing one of Charlie’s shirts. “You’re not wearing pants, Reese.”

“Observant, isn’t he?” she said, climbing into Tidwell’s lap and kissing him.

“I should go,” said Charlie.

“What happened to following your instincts?”

“My instincts are telling me to go.”

“Were your instincts telling you that it was okay to get into a car with a murderer?” Reese’s eyes narrowed on him and Charlie braced himself to be lectured by his partner.

His partner who currently had her naked legs wrapped around his captain.

Tidwell spoke up. “I’ve been in a lot of crisis situations, Detective, and none of them required me to forget my training and jump in a car full of bad guys in the middle of nowhere.”

“Are you telling me that, if you were in this situation, you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing? You sent me out there because you knew I’d do whatever it took to get Reese back.”

“It doesn’t mean it was smart, Crews,” Dani said. She shifted between them for a moment, then slung one leg over Charlie and sat facing him. “Promise me you’ll never do anything like that again.”

“But I can’t. I don’t know if I’ll-“ Dani shut him up with a kiss.

“Promise,” she said again.

“Okay, Reese.”

“I think it’s okay for you to call her ‘Dani’ now.”

“Is it?” He looked to Reese for permission.

“Yes,” she whispered. She looked at Tidwell. “Did you get the…?”

“They’re in the bedroom.”

“What’s in the bedroom?”

“Incentives.”

“There’s plenty of that out here. I really don’t think I need any more.”

Dani moved off Crews’ lap and took both him and Tidwell by the hand, leading them into the bedroom. “Crews, do you trust me?”

“You’re my partner.” He spied his gun and badge on the nightstand and gave her a smile. “You didn’t have to go back for that.”

“Sure, we did," Tidwell answered. "Got something else too.”

Charlie heard the click as the metal bracelet was snapped around his wrist and fastened to the bedpost. Panic flared in his eyes for a moment.

“You okay, Crews?” Dani asked.

“I think you probably should have taken my shirt off before you did that.”

Dani and Tidwell exchanged a grin.

“I don’t want you to be jealous of Kevin anymore, Crews.”

“I’m not-“

“And I don’t want you to be jealous of Charlie anymore, Tidwell.”

“I’m-“

“You call him ‘Tidwell’? When you’re alone?”

“He likes it.”

“I should probably express my appreciation for you running interference today, Captain,” Charlie said.

“Oh, don’t call him ‘Captain’,” instructed Dani.

“And I should probably thank you for saving Dani’s life.”

“No thanks necessary.”

“For god’s sake, can you two just kiss already?”

“We’re building the moment. Is she always this pushy?”

“Yes, but you’ll like it, I promise,” Tidwell said, before leaning down to kiss Charlie.  



End file.
